Void cell arrangements may be used for cushioning and/or support applications, specifically apparel. For example, a void cell arrangement may be used to form all or a portion of a shoe sole. In some implementations, layers of identical void cells are stacked. However, stacked layers of identical void cells may not provide varying degrees of compression and rebound characteristics as well as cushioning characteristics in different areas of the shoe sole.